1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing.
2. Related Art
Printing using a metallic color ink (which will be hereinafter also referred to as a “metallic ink”) in order to give luster to printed matter is known. Various proposals have been made in order to improve a print image using a metallic ink (see, for example, JP-A-2009-233883, JP-A-2010-052225, and JP-A-2010-052226).
In the related art, it has been disadvantageously difficult to appropriately generate print data including a metallic color.